Rosary
by XMae-Mae
Summary: Being in love can sometimes hurt. Mae realizes this when after both her best friend and first love have left, leaving her only comfort from thunder and earthquakes being Matt. Will something happen that niether know could? rating may change later on
1. Missing

"Ow Mello! That hurt!"

"Ha-ha!"

"Mello!"

Mae came storming off the porch in a black and green plaid skirt and night-black tank-top; fish-net stockings and green and black stripped loose elbow gloves. Her long blonde hair in two pigtails held with green ribbon. Her pale skin was even brighter in contrast, and her eyes shown a deep color of green that swirled with blue. Her mother's rosary bounced of her chest as she ran over to the hurt boy.

"Are you okay Henry?" Her velvet voice rang like sweet bells in June.

"N-now I am, J-June." He stuttered as he looked in to her crystal gaze.

With a light peck on his forehead, she smiled like a flower blooming in the spring. "I'm glad." Turning her glare back at the blonde boy responsible for the injury, she stood up. "Mello, play nice." She threatened with a cold blue ice glare.

He flinched and looked away. The other boys faces glowed red with blush, as Mae headed back to the porch were he best friend sat. Once off the field, the game commenced like nothing had happened. Mae strolled up the simple steps and stood next to Lauren.

Lauren had hair of deep brown and eyes of cocoa. She sat on the porch, wearing denim jeans and a tight pink and black shirt. A black and pink striped jacket hung open over her shoulders as her hair was in a loose high ponytail. Her tanned skin was in compare with her clothes and her gaze rested on a boy sitting across the field; Matt.

"You, know, I bet he'll notice you looking at him sooner or later." Mae's voice seemed to hang in the breeze that danced through their hair.

"Yeah, and Mello will kiss me. Trust me, he always has his nose buried in those games of his. He'll never notice." Lauren replied, her tone dead and hollow.

Mae flinched and looked away as her eyes again swirled a deep forest green. Lauren slightly glanced at Mae, and huffed loudly. She smiled and stood back up, uncoiling a loose flamingo pink skirt over her jeans. Mae looked at her friend as she shoved her fish-net gloved hands roughly into her pockets. She began to walk back into the church like building that was called Whammy's House.

Mae followed as they walked into the main dinning room. Stained glass shimmered and gleamed in the sweet autumn sunrise. Browns, reds and oranges shown in the room as they began down a hall. Mae had to fast walk to keep up with Lauren.

"Wait, don't go so fast Kyliegh!" Mae's voice faded in the back of her mind.

Lauren abruptly stopped. Mae began to try and catch her lost breath. Lauren looked up, and through a dome like window; stained glass of orange and red. Lauren had always loved this spot, the sun always shown brighter and warmer in this stop. Mae rested a hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Lauren," a hush whisper of bells rung in Mae's voice, "Come paint with me. We always have fun doing that."

Lauren brushed away Mae's hand and continued to their room. Mae ran down the halls after Lauren. Lauren began to turn down the halls and through the doors like an eel, and Mae almost broke out in a run just to follow. Lauren weaved into a room. A small sign hung on rainbow woven yarn, as the sign read _"Kyliegh & June"._ Mae just stood in the door frame and looked at the person she thought she knew.

"Well, I'm going to go and paint. I have to finish Mello's birthday present, and you have to fix things with Matt, please, at least try." Mae's voice hung with a begging nature and a hint of plead.

"June, you know I can't do that. What happen…just cant be fixed with a simple sorry." Her voice began to increase making Mae cower back through the door, "You don't know how it felt! You don't have anyone that loves you!"

And with those final words, Lauren had stormed past Mae, and began to run again down the hall. Mae felt the cold tear slip down her cheek. She knew she didn't mean it, but it still hurt hearing someone tell her. She brought her gloved hand to her cheek and wiped the tear away. She then, began down the opposite hall, to the painting studio.

Hall after hall, room after room, Mae walked faster and faster as though trying to escape someone. When she reached the white room that seemed to sing to her, she smiled lively. The room had been practically given to her, since only she painted. Alone in that room, plastered on the wall was a window over looking the courtyard; the flowerbed was awakening from the night, the grass growing ever so brighter as the sun looked over the mountain peeks as the other children began to sing a melody of laughter and games. She spread out her arms and spun around, and danced swiftly and gracefully around the room as the sun gleamed on her face. A paint board was placed near the window, and a stool beside it. Her paints in tubes and her brushes danced in the water, clean and new, as the canvas was calling her once more; singing to her and bringing her to it, wanting to become beautiful.

She pulled a white and clean apron over her head and tied around her thin waist. Her hair, still in pigtails, was again pulled up into single locks of hair. Her eyes gleamed with the sun, a crystal sky blue that danced with the paint brush. The paint brush danced and outlined the day, the sun, and an eerie swirl of reds, yellows and oranges mixed in with the falling pinks and purples, as it spun around the sky in a pool of color. She began in a rhythm, glance out the window, and paint it. Over and over she repeated this cycle, and every time, she smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice rang in the room, bouncing off the shimmering walls as it made it's way to her ears.

"Oh nothing in particular, why are you asking?" Mae replied, not daring to break her rhythm.

"Oh, just wondering why there was laughter coming from in here, but I guess I didn't think you would be in here." His voice drew ever so closer to her, but she dare not move.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't consider that I, the only painter, would not be here." Mae stopped the brush, and only looked down, and was still. "But I guess we all make mistakes."

Mae turned towards the door, but nothing was there, and only the other children's voices flooded her mind. She sat on the stool, and held her face in her snow palms; whispering the voices away. She was scared, but didn't show it as she began to continue the painting.

Time seemed to fly away, and Mae couldn't seem to catch it. The autumn sun was setting, as the colors from the morning began to return, and a yawn only escaped her mouth. Though the colors dulled, and seemed to disappear, so did the children as they were brought inside from the night rain.

"June, haven't you painted everything by now?" the voice was almost mocking her as he chuckled.

"Haven't you hurt every boy by now Mello?" Mae mocked back.

"Ah, touché." Mello laughed as strolled over to her.

Mae placed the pallet on a side table that stood about 3 feet tall. A small jar of colored water lay next to the newly placed pallet; the colors swirled around as the war continued. She slowly sat up, and made her own graceful way to him. Once they had collided with each others self, she began to lightly push him away. He seemed confused and grabbed her wrist as his response.

"June, I need to tell you-"

"Shoo, you can't see your birthday present early. I won't allow it." She smiled. "Oh, here is part one though."

Mae slowly traced the beaded necklace around her throat, and slowly pulled it over her head. Gently she placed it around his, and smiled brightly. His tips of each finger lightly traced the cross, as the soft confusion filled his entry face.

"Why…I mean, it was your mothers and…"she lightly placed her two middle finger tips over his mouth to hush him.

"It's a gift. I want you to always wear it, and never take it off; in memory of me." Mae smiled sweetly, as she twirled back over to her work. "Now, shoo, I have much more work to accomplish the best birthday you'll ever have!"

Mello's gentle smile always made her heart sore like a bird. She waved a simple and gentle wave to Mello as he left the room.

Days flew like the birds and passed like the tide. Her brush strokes moved like a ballet and the routine was flawless; clearly practiced daily. The clouds swayed themselves over to the shelter where children seemed to laugh and grow even without parents. The sun was setting and the children were still laughing and playing. When ever she wanted to, she could blissfully look out the window, and there below, was Mello and the other boys and Lauren on the steps again.

Pulling the brush away from the canvas, she lightly, like it was porcelain, placed the wooden pallet on the side-table, and smiled at the portrait. She gently placed the now slotted apron on the rusted wire rack. Pulling the now filled and detailed painting off the hand like holder, that grasped it, and refused to let it fall. She placed the fragile painting under on arm, as she ran down the halls.

All was silent till Mae's feet crashed down steps and halls. Coming to a door with a sign reading _"Mello & Matt's"_ room, Mae opened the door lightly, and hoped for the best. Sighing with pleasure, Mae was grateful that neither Matt nor Mello were to be seen. Mae smiled childishly, and ran over to the bed that hung another sign reading _Mello_. Mae delicately placed the portrait on the side table in between the beds.

She again left the room, making sure it was just how she had found it, neat, calm and quiet. She slowly closed the door, and clicked the door knob. She gracefully made her way to the entrance of the front yard, were the others played and laughed. As she swiftly passed Roger's office, a hand gripped hold of her wrist and spun her around. Roger stood, old and a sad expression was glazed over his face. He gently beckoned her into his office with that depressing face. Mae always hated faces of despair, and her brother had told her that her painting could make even a dead man smile. She was proud to call L her brother, as he was to call her his sister.

She blissfully and carelessly walked into the room, as that last leaf from the tree outside the window fell into the winds demands. Mae stood there, still and tired as Roger lightly sat in his chair and placed his face in his hands. Mae could get this horrible vibe from him, as though her world would collapse if he were to speak. Her smile from before had vanished and her hands simple dropped to her sides motionless.

"June, L has died."

Mae's life had just ended. Her world of which he had created and painted with colors of vibrant shades had gone dull. Her knees felt wobbly and her body swayed to the natural surprise. That carefree expression and the thought of laughing and joy escaped her. She was now in a world of death and the colors of life had left. She was now just an antique that no one wanted to buy or have.

She sank down to her knees, which caused Roger to stand from the chair. Her face was blank and her eyes a murky shade of green and blue, though they showed her emotions, even they could not depict what she was feeling. This loss was a punch harder then anything she had ever felt. Her life was meaningless to herself, to where the thought of death seemed like nothing.

Mae ignored the calling of Roger for Lauren to help escort Mae out. She was empty and broken. Lauren as if on queue, she wrapped her thin fingers around Mae's limp arm and began to pull her up. Lauren, being the top hockey player in the institution, was able to lift and drag Mae all the way down the halls and curiously worried faces of the other student residents. Lauren was able to make it up two flights of stairs as well.

Lauren stomped on the door, demanding entrance and laid Mae upon her black and purple sheeted bed. She laid there on her side for what seemed like days but was only seconds. She wanted to cry and scream and throw a fit, but all that happened was small and light tears escaped her fearful eyes as she curled up in a ball. Lauren sat on the floor, laying her back upon the side of Mae's bed side. She was being quiet as Mae let out her muffled cries and whines of sadness. She would sometimes glance at her broken down friend, as though expecting to see the hopeful expression that was usually plastered over her face, but instead saw the mournful teary eyes of this new person in Mae's bed.

As though to break this broken glass persons soul once more, Matt sprinted in as the door flew open. Lauren gave an annoyed look at him as Mae rolled over to face the window of glimmering color and glass. Matt was huffing and was being held up by a supporting hand on the door frame as he leaned over, gasping for breath. Lauren got up and silently walked over to the boy that had broken her as well.

"Get out." Was all Lauren was able to say in that half dead voice of hers.

"I'm sorry okay, but this isn't anything for you. Mae, Mello, he's leaving the institution." Matt was able to chock out before Lauren slapped him.

Gripping the side of his now reddened face, Lauren screamed, "Why would you even say-"

Mae shot up and almost leaped out of bed. She skidded past the two. She was tripping and having to regain balance many times, but this didn't stop her. Tears freely began to slide across her snowy face. Her hair was running behind her as she pasted the other children of Whammy's House. Her feet would dodge and topple over things and people. In one occasion she had tripped over one of the younger children's toys, as her face and body became parallel with the cold and hard wooden floors of the home. She would ignore the sorry from others and simple jump back to her pace of running.

She had finally made it to the once welcome and beautiful doorway. She threw her head from left to right looking for any sign of the blonde headed boy she had admired from the distance. She had finally noticed the rain that had begun to pour and the silent lightning and thunder that shook the house. The dark entry way was what now had her attention. She was always afraid of the dark and during the thunderstorms, she and Lauren would quietly and gently, not wanting to waken anyone, make their way to Mello and Matt's room, in which they would laugh and play all night till the girls had fallen asleep. This is how important he was to her, in this time, the climax point of autumn, and the entering of winter, thunderstorms were at maximum of their popularity.

She was terrified now, of losing the small family she had created with paints and colors was now decreasing and her life was now meaningless. The light of the lightning was glaring through the colorful windows that smiled to her with an increasingly devilish smile. She collapsed to the ground, in a pool of her own sadness and tears. Her life was over and she was just accepting there was no way to fix this gaping hole in her heart that was rotting her from the inside out.

"My life, over, in a simple death….death….death…" were the last things that seemed to escape her trembling lips


	2. Just us two

Chapter Two

Just us two

Months passed by ever so slowly, and almost four months after Mello's leave, Lauren had had enough. One a day, that was clouded with gray storm clouds was the day Lauren had lost her cool. As she tossed the light green polish across the room, it shattered on impact with the wall. Her hand had merely slapped it out of Mae's hands. Mae glanced up, and saw the darkened look on her friends face. Mae couldn't stand it, and jumped off her bed to her feet.

"Get out."

"What the hell? This is my room too June, or have you finally snapped?" Lauren taunted Mae with a snicker as she looked away.

"No, I mean leave. If you're going to act this way cause you need more attention from Matt then get out. I can't handle all this bull crap from you anymore Lauren." Mae had finally put her foot down, but hot tears ran down her face as she pointed to the door.

Lauren just looked at her, with an expression of shock, confusion, anger and somehow it also showed slight glints of sadness. She didn't want to act this way, but it was her fault for not controlling her emotions. But why was Mae the one, her best friend, to tell her to get out. Lauren stood and let out an annoyed and heavily angered 'fine' and stalked out of her room. Lauren stomped past everyone and pushed everyone in her way, to the side. She was going to leave, and never come back. Passing by Matt, it seemed he had finally realized she was upset and approached her. His face was showing a worry look, as if to tell her that the storm would cause Mae to flip, but what did Lauren care? Mae had just told her to leave; she didn't care if Mae was petrified. Matt came up beside Lauren and began to follow her pace. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to stop her vicious rant walking.

"Kyliegh, where are you going? Why do you look so angry?" Matt said tightening his grip on her shoulders. Lauren slapped his hands off and continued to make her way to the front church like door. She simply replied as she continued walking. She told Matt, who was on her heels following, of the incident with Mae. He tried to calm her down, telling her it wasn't her fault, Mae was probably just a bit irritated and that she should try and apologize for the nail polish. His list continued, and as Lauren pressed her tan-ish hand to the silver doorknob, she turned to Matt for the last time.

"Matt, I'm leaving. I'm sorry. I can't be here. Take care of Mae, she'll need it." Lauren wrapped her hands around his pale cheeks, and pressed her cherry red lips to his, leaving this house was horrible, but leaving with the taste of Matt, wasn't as bad. He slowly and delicately wound his arms around her waist, bring her closer. Lauren's arms began to slip around his neck, as she fidgeted with his shaggy brown hair for the last time. His tongue slid up and down her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lauren sighed and pulled out of the kiss, placing her forehead against his. He looked sad, but she knew that if they continued, she wouldn't have left till later the next day, and she couldn't stay any longer. "Gomenesaii." She whispered in a hush voice, "Good-night Matt, I'll always love you." And with her last parting words, she pulled free from his arms, closing the door behind her, leaving Matt standing there motionless for several minutes.

Matt sank to his knees, and began punching the flooring till blood sprayed from his knuckles. Looking at the small cut like smash, he began to curse at himself violently. Over and over he yelled at himself, he shouldn't have always been away from her. He should have always been around her, always saying he loved her and that she was his everything, but he had let his games get in the way, and now she had left, for good. Matt continuously slapped himself mentally and yelled at himself. He was abruptly broken from his mental screams, when a crackle of thunder and a shot of lightning shone through the window. Only then did it really sink in, "Take care of Mae…" Mello had also stated this. He had also had begun listing the things Mae was scared of and couldn't be alone during. As Matt began to recollect on the list, a shill shriek rose from upstairs. Forgetting the list, he darted back up stairs, to Mae's room.

Mae stood there for many minutes, letting the tears run don her face freely as she watched her best friend leave her. First her crush and now her best friend, he family was slowly vanishing. Mae fell to the floor, and buried her face in her palms, letting the tears pool in her hand. Her face was growing hotter and tears felt hotter every new sob. Her thoughts were scrambled and broken into glass shards, she was confused, sad and irritated at herself. She began to wish she had never come to this orphanage, but she soon regretted saying that. If it wasn't for this place, she would never have met Mello, Matt, or Lauren. But she was horrible, kicking her best friend out was terrible and horrible and disgraceful. Soon rain began to hit the tall glass window fast and hard. Loud thumps traveled into Mae's ears, and pulled her out of her hands. She gently glided on to the extending window ledge and leaned up against the window. Pressing her red hot face against the cool glass was calming and she closed her eyes. Minutes of listening to rain droplets fall on the clear glass, a loud crack of thunder and a shooting strand of lightning made Mae jump and give a shrill shriek. Her dark blue eyes widened at the thought of thunder. She leaped from the bed to the closet and pressed into the corner with her knees pressed tightly against her chest, provoking a slight pain in her bust, but Mae ignored it.

Matt has finally reached the wooden structure. Turning the knob and throwing the door open, he looked around for the blonde girl about his age, but no sign of her. He began to search; since the door was shut it proved that she was still in the room, just hiding. He threw up the draping purple blanket and black sheet and kneeled down to search under the bed, no blonde. He looked in the small cracks in between the dresser and bed and the dresser and wall, again, no Mae. He began to panic, and even raided her wardrobe, but again no Mae. Matt began to panic; he began to whisper her name as if calling her like a dog. When he got no reply, he cursed loudly and checked everything once over again. When he had closed the wardrobe once more, he noticed the closet door was cracked slightly. Examining through the crack, he began to slowly open the door more. Sighing with relief he had found Mae; she was clutching her legs to her trembling body and was pushed into the corner. Matt slipped into the small room, shutting the door fully behind him; he pressed himself against Mae's trembling and cold body. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in between his legs, holding her close, trying to mimic the advancement Mello did. He rested his chin on the top of her head, as she dug her face deeper in his arms, and pressed closer. He began to sweetly coo a song they both shared, Ocean by Mae.

Mae had heard the commotion Matt was causing but didn't dare move. She began to tremble and pull herself tighter into the closet corner. She had always been terrified of the thunder ever since her parents' death. Hot tears streamed down her face, and skimmed her cheeks. She would pull tighter into her own ball, she wanted Mello. She tried to imagine his arms pulling her into a tight embrace, hiding her face into his chest while her eyes were shut tight. He would sing sweet melodies to till she had fallen asleep, only then did he quiet down, and just hold her. She wanted to feel the safe warmth of his body pressed so close to trembling and frozen one. As she remembered his memory, arms pulled her into a warm embrace as it was like when Mello did. Opening her eyes, she looked at the crimson and black striped shirt of Matt. Closing her eyes softly she pulled into his chest closer and gripped his shirt tighter. Warmth was surrounding her as she sat there in between Matt's legs, kneeling on her knees with her face pressed against his chest. She began to hum to the song Matt was cooing in her ear, and she seemed more relaxed.

Matt was surprised by how long the storm was going on. Mae had seemed to calm down, or she was asleep. His arms were wrapped around her sides and his hands feel beneath her bum. He was lucky Mello wasn't around. Hell he wouldn't be here if Mello was here, he and Lauren would be in his and Mello's room, taking advantage of the loud thunder and quiet children, but I guess taking care of Mae was just as good. Looking down, he noticed her eyes were naturally shut and her face was pressed against his chest, she had fallen asleep. Her hands were balled into fists and still slightly gripping his striped shirt. Matt only sighed and looked out the closet door, checking the time and the weather. The digital clock that sat on the shelf across from the closet read in glowing red numbers 6:30 am. It had been 7 hours after Lauren's leave and 3 after Mae had fallen asleep. Looking through the crystalline glass, the sun was starting to rise as raindrops decreased in a random pattern. Matt gave a small smile and leaned his head back on the wall behind him, slowly falling asleep himself.

To Mae's surprise Matt was softer then she ever really knew. He was easy to fall asleep on, and soon after he had begun to sing, Mae had swiftly faded into her slumber. She could hear his heart beating, every beat rung in her head and made her heart jump. She had a strange feeling of comfort rush over her, and she snuggled into Matt more ever so quietly. She could barely hear the commotion outside her closet now. It was muffled by her focusing on Matt's heart. She had heard Mello's heart beat as well, but it was never this clear in her ears, no one's heart sounded so calm and cool. It made a lovely beat, one that calmed the outside world and allowed her to fall deep into sleep.

"Gute Nacht, Matt." Was the last whisper that escaped her lips as she fell into a deep slumber.

Mae awoke pleasantly to the feel of arms protecting her and warmth spread over her body. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. Tilting her head up Mae found herself now looking up from into the sky blue eyes of Matt from his gloved palm. A small grin stretched across his face, as Mae copied. Mae gave a tired yawn and laid her head on Matt's chest again, but she didn't fall back asleep. She was only waiting for Matt to tell her what was going to happen to them now that L was dead, Near had taken the place as L in pursuing Kira and the leave of not just Mello, but also as of last night, Lauren as well.

Matt had awkwardly awoken and again checked the clock. The digital numbers showed 12 noon. He had only been able to grasp about 6 hours of sleep, while Mae had about 9, lucky girl. Sighing to himself, he looked down at the blonde, her hair was somehow neatly rolling down her back and falling of her shoulders while her breath came in soundless and evenly. Matt gently pulled one hand and caressed her cheek, she gently nuzzled into his palm and opened her once shut eyes. He gave a slight smile, as if telling her all was right and the storm had passed and with her coping smile she raised her hand to cover her lips as she yawn. She again laid her head back down on his chest and waited for words of comfort. She needed the most comfort more then anyone, her brother had died, her knight had left and her best friend had left. Matt related to her feelings, he had grown-up with both Mello and L as his guidance, now one was dead and the other had left, and that was just the beginning. The one girl he had loved so much had left the night before, and he couldn't have stopped her. He blinked a tear back and laid his head back on the wall.

"Matt?" a hush whisper escaped Mae's lips and broke the silence of morning.

He was replied with a simple huff of breath, but no eye contact, not yet. She had expected much, since if anyone came in at this moment they might believe Matt and her had been doing was nothing you would expect out these two. They liked other people, the other ones best friend to be more exact. But the feeling that was manifesting within Mae's chest, caught in her throat, it was so unfamiliar yet it wasn't.

"What are we going to do…?" Mae's lip trembled as tears perked in the corners of her eyes. Thinking of her life without Mello caused her so much pain, and by the dear God, it hurt.

Matt somehow had felt the tense word roll of her tongue out of place when she said them, and faced her. Her head hung while her hands engulfed her face. Matt frowned, he had promised to take care of her, though Mello nor Lauren had said it aloud, he knew they had also meant to keep her smiling till they felt they could return, and damn it, he was not going to let her cry anymore! Matt's gloved hands cupped Mae's face. Her blue eyes were turning bloodshot from crying, and it made her look tired along with her porcelain skin. Matt frowned and began to wipe away her tear with each thumb. "Well, obviously I'm going to be the one to watch over you from now on. In simpler terms it means no more crying, thinking about crying or thinking about the others. Mae…" Matt began to explain as he had finished drying Mae's face of tears, he whispered her name and began to lean in.

Mae chocked back the thought of crying more. She had to become strong, and if she didn't start now, when would she? She hung her head and couldn't fight back the tear any longer. She covered her faced in the palms of her head and let the tears form puddles in her hands. She kept letting them fall, until hand grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her face. Those same hands were used to cup her face and dry the remaining tears. Matt spoke to her, telling her things like they were rules to follow, like back in school. She let the gloved hands cup her pale cheeks and pull her attention from the floor to Matt. His eyes glistened and Mae was too focused on his movements then what he was saying. Before she knew it, he was leaning in to her lips. Mae didn't fight back, but pulled his hand away from on of her cheeks, allowing her to lean up and finish the gap between the two. In the single kiss, all that tightness in Mae's chest was loosened and she realized, she was in love with the gamer boy, and it still kinda hurt.

It seemed to surprise Matt, even if his face didn't show it, that Mae didn't wait for him to lean down, but that her small dainty hand had freed his grip on her cheek and quickly closed the gap between her and him. He had been preparing for her head to tilt or drop, not for her face to close in and take his lips. His hands fell from her face, and traced her curves until he hit her hips. She slid her arms around his neck and played with his dark brown hair. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and was even more shocked when she allowed him to enter by simply parting her lips. When he had slipped his tongue in her mouth he could feel the blush rise on her face. He smiled and began to slowly lay her down, by sliding his hand farther down on her leg and lightly picked her up, him over her. He knew this was bad, and it should never have happened, but he didn't want to stop, and by the sweet sounds of her light moans it seemed she didn't either.

Mae couldn't believe her own body. Mae had been surprised by how much she had wanted this, how much this felt so good. She allowed her arms to freely slide beneath his hair and wrap around his neck, deepening this rule breaking kiss. She was enjoying every moment of body contact, she shivered when he ran his hands down her body, allowing his hands to take rest at her hips. What had caught her by a total surprise was his tongue sliding across her bottom lip, asking to come to her mouth. A blush began to arise as she parted her lips and welcomed him in. Silent moans escaped her throat and rolled between her lips. Each one was caught by Matt's ears, and he smiled in the kiss. She began to become over powered, and noticed that Matt's hand was slowly moving down father to her leg. She thought he was going to go father then this, to take her completely. She banished that thought as his hand slightly raised her leg, forcing her to fall back on her back. She was fine with Matt taking control, it didn't bother her at all.

Matt's hand had stayed holding her leg, he actually raised it and held it next to his hip and leaned father into Mae, taking advantage of her willing state. He was loosing his mind with her. This lip-lock had done something, and now all he wanted was her entirely. He wanted to stay in the dark with her for the rest of that day, maybe time as well. He gently restrained her wrists from behind him and put them above her head. He could feel her smile. He was in control of her body, and that's how he liked it. He slowly pulled away from her lips and began to kiss down her cheek, her jaw line, and finely her bare neck. He began to nip at random bare spot till a shill moan had escaped her lips and her body took control once more, but only for a second, to arch her back, and grind her body against his. He had found her weak spot, and snickered at he placed a kiss upon it, as if to mark the placement. Matt began to nick that spot, playing it as if by accident by laying butterfly kisses all down her neck. He enjoyed her shivers that radiate from her body into his and her moans drove him crazy. It felt like a game he constantly would play till her won, and it seemed to him, that this game was harder then it looked.

Mae's face grew darker as Matt pressed her leg against his side and held it there. She had felt his lips press harder on hers giving his tongue more room to roam in her mouth. He body went limp, and she didn't mind if Matt wanted to use that on his side. Mae could feel the room grow hot and she realized that Matt might actually be able to take over control of her body, and make it his, the thought didn't seem to bad now, this whole sensation was much to good, much, much too good. Mae groaned with displeasure as Matt removed his other hand from her hip to group her wrists and pin them above her head. The feeling of this being a discipline made Mae moan more, like telling the teacher how it was making her feel. She groaned again when his velvet lips left hers. He began to kiss down her cheek, jaw, and down her neck. For a gamer boy, he surely knew what he was doing. A tingling feeling like a static shock made her moan loudly and her back arch, which made Mae flush red because her body grinded against him, and as he continued to nick at that tender area, would control how much pressure was applied to his body. She continued to gasp and moan as he had finally left his lips upon her tender area. Mae was loosing it, and opened her mouth in an attempt to stop his actions, there body's had no space between them.

Matt finally glued his lips to her spot and he began to nip and teethe on the spot. A rather unwanted loud moan escaped Mae's mouth. Matt prayed no one heard it. Once he pulled away from her neck, a small purple bruise was visible. Matt snickered and for this last time, he nipped the mark causing even a bigger gasp to exit her mouth, and by using that Matt caught her lips once again and began to fight for dominance once more over Mae's mouth.

Mae, being pressed to the floor began to here movement outside in the halls. She abruptly broke from the kiss, each one pulling their tongue out of the other ones mouth. Matt seemed bewildered and leaned into her ear. His hot breath was intoxicating, but she had to tell him that is was time to stop.

"M…Matt…" her lungs began to fill with air, "Other kids are out. Listen." Mae breathed silently.

Matt was forced to release Mae's wrists and leg. Crawling to the wooden structure, Matt pressed his ear to the door. Cursing under his breath, he leaned against the wall, and was facing Mae. She had sat up and sat with her knees bent and spread. He was able to notice her finger was lightly tracing her lips. Matt snickered and crawled over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and dragged her back to the wall with him. Setting her in his lap, he would be listening for any movements now, while she leaned back and watch.

When he had released his grasp on her wrist and leg, Mae began to take sharp in takes of breath. She heard him curse at the laughing and playing children just behind the thin wooden wall. Mae finally sat up and began to trace her lips, shocked that had just happened, she maybe had daydreamed of it happening with Mello and her, but never with Matt, and God was that amazing. Mae closed her eyes and smiled. Mae's eyes shoot open when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her back. When the little ride ended, Mae looked up and was staring up at Matt's glittering blue eyes. She leaned back and began to interlock her hand with his. His chin lay on her head and watched with a smile as she weaved her fingers through his. Leaning back, Mae let out a small sigh.

"What's wrong Mae?" Matt whispered into her ear directly.

"Nothing bad, it's just…that it's best if no one knows about 'us' until we become adults." Mae said, and felt Matt let out a huff of disappointment. Mae giggled and knew why he was disappointed.

"Does that mean these can only happen during thunder storms?" Matt asked displeased.

"Precisely, and very early in the morning and late night." Mae turned to face Matt, his lips curved into that frown again. Mae pressed her lips to his and pulled back again. "Cheer up Mattie, its thunder season." A snicker was glittering in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head to her collarbone. Mae blush, it was new for someone to be this close to her bust, and it scared her. Matt didn't seem to mind.

"Mae?"

"Yeah Mattie?"

"Two things, one if you can call me Mattie, I get to call you Mae-Flower or June-bug k'?" he spoke still pressed to her chest.

"Sure. What was the other one?" Mae asked laying her head on his and smiling.

"I so claim these." Mae opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by 'these' but her question was answered by Matt's hand tenderly massaging her right breast. Mae's face turned dark red as she clutched onto Matt tighter and was holding back gasped and huffs. Matt seemed to note her reaction and release his hold on her chest. Letting out a gasp, Mae smiled and gave a quiet 'okay' to his ownership.

After the leave of Lauren and Mello, many thunder storms seemed to become fond with that part of the England region. Nights had been spent in the closet, Matt exploring every inch of Mae, trying to win his game, while Mae just tried not to want to scream in pleasure. As the five years past by, it was too quick for both Mae and Matt as they had finally made it pubic to Whammy's that they were together, and Rogers mysterious call in day, each number he dialed, frightened Mae more and more, while Matt tried his best to keep her mind off the phone calls, which he was quit good at. Hardly did they know, that they had dived in to a pool of betrayal when their lips met that first time in the closet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A wave of uncertainty washed over Mello as he drew ever so closer to the church like door. Passing the bushes, he began to imagine his memories of her again. Her pale blonde hair would be spinning in the windy breezes that would pass by in spring and her blue eyes always sunny and big. Mello stood still, gazing at the memory as if he was looking at it for real. He sighed once more and moved on to the structure he had once called home. It stood like a church; autumn colors stained the windows and a bell rung in the distance. When Mello had finally made his way to the front door, he wrapped his hands on cool metal knob, and pushed the wooden barrier open. Light had flooded his vision, and the commotion of several whispered filled the main room. Children, some he recognized some he didn't, were gathered around, waiting. One Mello had opened the door, the crowd of children wrapped around him, like a circus ring. They gawked at his grown-man stature. His blonde hair tussled and choppy, but still had remained the same length, about shoulder. His face was more defined as a scar manifested its life on his left side of his face. His blue eyes were scanning the room he had just entered, for the face he had hoped to see.

Finally, in the distant hall, he recognized the pale skin feminine silhouette of his childhood love. Her hands were clasped in front of her, as her pale skin illuminated to blackness that covered her face. A snow white dress fell loosely over her body, and rose above her knees. A smile protruded on his face as he escaped the sea of children and made his way to her, to his Mae. As he slowly moved closer to her, he realized that the figure wasn't her, but another girl he had befriended here at the orphanage, Lauren, but everyone called her Kyliegh. As he moved closer, inching his way ever more to her, he could faintly make out her distinct amber eyes and long flowing chocolate hair. He moved closer till she rolled off the frame, and began fading into the hall.

Mello followed the girl he had grown up with. Questions continued to boggle his mind, had Matt done as he said and token care of Mae? Had he treated her like Lauren? Did Mae have to sing herself to sleep every thunder storm? He had hoped Matt listened to him, if not there was going to be hell to pay. Walking down the wild hall, he had lost Lauren was now lost. Trying to play it cool, he slipped his leather gloved hands in his pockets and simply wander idle down the hall till the setting looked familiar. As he looked around the halls for anything that might point in the direction of Mae, a sliver of light fell on the ground, suggesting a room. As Mello neared the door, there he heard the voices of others; about three he could make out. A young girl's voice that sounded like a church bell or a sweet breeze in spring was shouting against the other girl. The young man associated with the two girls, was the only one sounding calm. Mello was only able to catch a bit of the conversation till he pushed the door open in shock to seeing the three.

Lauren had been called earlier that day that something had happened to Near, and to come quick. She was informed by Roger that her ticket was in her mail, and he was right. In about five hours, she had been returned home. It seemed all too familiar to her as she dropped herself on her bed. Lying on her bed, she remembered the night she had left. Tilting her head to the wall, an almost invisible green splatter, and Lauren whispered to herself what it had been. Roger walked in and bowed to Lauren. She pulled herself over, and let her legs hang over the side facing Roger. He told her Mello was out front, and it would be best to show him back to his room. Lauren nodded Roger away and commenced a graceful prance to the front door. Once she had finally reached the front room, Mello was surrounded by children, and with a smile started making his way towards her. Rolling off the door frame, she vanished, walking down the hall to her room. She knew Mello would loose sight of her eventually, and since this hall continued down to their room, she didn't worry. Upon returning, without Mello behind her, she opened the door to see a familiar blonde under a brunette boy, their lips glued to each other. With trembling lips Lauren whispered their names, Mae and Mail. Pulling apart, the girl, who was definitely Mae, grew a bright red as her dark blue eyes widened in shock at seeing Lauren, while Matt hung his head and cursed.

"What's your problem!? I leave and now you're all over each other! Does Mello know!? I bet not!?" the first girl threatened.

"Calm down, please Kyliegh, I started this." The young man calmly said trying to take the blame.

"Matt, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." The tender voice of an angel sounded worried.

"Can some one explain to me what's going on?" Mello opened the door, revealing Matt and Mae sitting on the bed, while Lauren had her hands balled in fists and her brown hair was tussled and she was pissed.


	3. Contoling

Chapter Three

Controlling

Mae gripped Matt's hand and led him to her and what once was, Lauren's room. He seemed somehow excited, and yet gave a coy snicker to her. Mae smiled, as they finally made their way into her old room. The clouds were a dark shade of gray, showing the start of a thunderstorm. Mae still was scared, but with Matt, it seemed so easy to ignore. Mae pranced closer to Matt, now walking backwards still to the empty room, and planted her lips against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she was being led now by Matt. Mae ignored the flashing strips of lightning that shown outside. She smiled when she was being pressed to the soft mattress.

It was odd, to have someone enter upon Matt and Mae. Though Mello seemed to be unaware of the action that Lauren had walked into, he was unaware of everything they had done. It was odd though, seeing Mae trying to soothe his best friend, like she had done it many times before. The air was thick with hate and pain, mainly radiating from the brown trembling waves of Lauren's hair. Though a slit glint of pain seemed to wash over Mello as he noticed the porcelain hand enclosed by his childhood friend's hand, secretly trying to be unseen between their legs, it was hurting him as the puzzle became clear. It was nerve racking to say the least, Mello had told him very long ago to watch over her, making sure she didn't suffer from thunder or lightning, though this form of comfort was the last thing he meant by it.

Lauren had been pushing the tears away with her hand and choking back her sobs, but that all stopped as the unknowing blonde entered the room. Feeling like she had to express her anger she ran to Mello and pressed her face into his leather jacket. She cried and began to explain the situation. The details came to her mind as quick as the clouds began to cry upon the unknowing earth. She pulled away and looked back to find her ex best friend stiffening, as the lightning began to flash. She didn't believe that Mae was still troubled by the sound of thunder and the flashing lights of lightning; she had never told her why she was even scared of the storms that brew in the sky.

Mae began trembling, as a lock of her soft blonde hair was pulled onto the side of her porcelain face in a small ponytail as the rest was down, falling beside her hips. Her deep blue eyes widened as they didn't ever shine. Lightning froze her body as she her hand tightened around Matt's, trying to find comfort. Her bangs began to cover her cold eyes as she hid her face into the crimson stripped shirt of Matt. His hand was able to free itself from her tight grip and tighten around her trying to block the sound out. She couldn't deal with the situation right now, with Mello and Lauren returning home and now a thunderstorm was here.

"I know this is confusing and you're all either pissed or confused, but we can deal with this after the storm passes or June's asleep." Matt took the stand and directed the two others to leave.

Lauren gave an upsetting growl and rushed out of the room, as tears traced her soft cheeks. She continued to run down the halls and didn't stop till she was in the familiar walls of Matt and Mello's old room. She tossed herself on to the white comforter and black sheets of Matt's bed. She buried her face within the soft pillows and cried. She couldn't believe how much Matt always seemed to crush her. He had kissed Hunter back then and now was all over Mae. It felt like her life was disappearing, how all her possible happiness was being picked like flowers and never returned. She wanted nothing more then to punch Matt and Mae for everything, the kiss, the comforting everything! She cried even when it felt like there were no more tears to shed. This was normal rain shower, it would stop and a rainbow would appear, that was what Matt had always told her when ever she was sad and crying, but this rain didn't seem like it would ever stop.

"What if…Matt…this rain doesn't stop? What then…?" Lauren whispered to herself as she began to once more muffle the sobs that continued to come out of her lungs. This pain didn't seem to stop.

Mello looked away as Matt's words rang through his head. He looked back towards Lauren as her bangs fell over her eyes and was surprised by her rushing past him with no intent of stopping. Mello only gave a sympathetic look towards Matt as he cooed towards Mae who hadn't spoken since hiding her face within his shirt. Mello sighed and began to walk out the wooden frame, shutting the oak door behind him, taking his last glance at the girl he had never wanted to leave. As he continued to walk down the halls, his memory of the place seemed to fall into place. He remembered the nights he had spent always wishing Mae a good-night or the days he would smile as her face popped back into his head. He had missed her and coming back to Whammy's was meaningless of she wasn't with him.

Matt began to wrap his arms around Mae and turn towards her so she was laying her head against his chest then his shoulder. Laying her back upon the deep blue-purple pillows, he propped her legs up to lay her down. He hung his head and looked at the fragile girl under him, bright eyes forcefully closed with her palms over her small ears, trying to block the sound out. Matt reached across and grasped the cool lime green DJ headphones that were attached to a small Ipod. Placing the headphones over her ears, he let the music play, and watched as her eyes gently opened, and mouthed a 'thank you'. Smiling down at the girl he had protected over the years, he sighed to himself, brought his hands to cover his lips and looked towards the closed door.

Mae was surprised as she began to fall gently to the soft purple and black blankets. She shut her eyes tight trying to block the sound and sight of the flashing light and drumming thunder as she cupped her ears trying to also block the sounds that fueled the storm. She didn't understand why Matt was laying her down, and shivered when his cool hands pulled her legs to the bed. The sounds were muffled as thunder still sounded, but was soon covered by the sounds of music. Mae peeled her eyes gently open and looked at the smiling face of Matt. She mouthed a thank you and frowned when he slid off her and sat close by her only glancing into nothing. Mae lifted from her bed and pulled the blankets over the young man she had burdened from day one of losing Mello. Bringing her knees to her chest she pulled close to Matt's side as the blanket was draped over both bodies. She smiled and laid her head against him. She smiled and snuggled closer by his arm wrapping around her shoulders, bring her closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning light glistened from the drizzling crystalline window. Matt raised his head as he realized he was alone in the bed he had placed Mae in the night before. Rising from the mattress he was surprised to see the sun high, shining small rainbows from each single drop of rain drizzling down the clean window, he looked for the familiar soft body of Mae but was shocked to only see the slightly crumbled paper of a note. It was folded into fourths, with the beautiful calligraphy of Mae's handwriting. Opening the seemingly fragile parchment, he read her letter to himself twice.

Morning sleepy

I didn't want to wake you, but again thank you for staying. I'm sure we can explain things to Lauren and Mel, they just need time. I'm downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast for the other kids. See you when you wake up.

Love

Mae-Flower

He smiled as he stretched his arms. She was always the one who would arise from a night first, though she could always sleep in for hours if you let her. Matt quickly cleaned up the room and himself before making his way down towards the dining room area of the house. He was surprised by exiting the room to see Lauren standing there, like she was waiting for him to awake. He stopped as they shared a single moment of remorse of the future they had once drawn together. Matt continued to follow down the stairs but was stopped by Lauren's arms wrapping around his waist. He stopped as her face was buried in his shirt and turned to face her. Her face was stained with tears but the slight hint of hate still lingered in her golden brown eyes. He stared at her as new tears threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes. He didn't stop her as she raised her hand and forcefully slapped him. He only hung his head and didn't react; he knew he deserved that for never really thinking about the needs of Lauren.

"I never meant you should become her new play toy when I told you to take care of her! You're always such a jerk Matt!" with out any further contact, she turned on her heels and began to fade back into the darkened hall. Matt sighed and continued to walk down the wooden stairs, his enthusiasm fading like how Lauren faded back into darkness.

Mae was awakened by the small nudge of three little girls who gave a pleasing smile upon seeing the blue eyes open finally. She propped herself with one hand and realized Matt and her had lain back on the bed. His arm fell on the bed as she shifted her body over the edge of the mattress rubbing her eyes of sleep ad the night before. Yawning once last time she looked down at the small girls who had wanted her awake this early.

"June can you make us breakfast?" the small blonde one asked as her green eyes gazed up at Mae.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute okay? Make sure you leave quietly so you don't wake Mattie." Mae whispered as she began to toss her long blond hair into a loose ponytail over her right shoulder.

The girls giggled and began to silently exit the room. Mae smiled and rose from her bed and looked back to Matt. She combed her hands through her hair, smoothing out the knots and twisted ends, pulling it free from the loose ponytail she began to tie a small lock around her finger and pull it up with a hair tie, and changed out of the clothes from the other day. Slipping on her favorite purple and black plaid skirt the elastic band wrapped perfectly around her slightly wide hips and fell just a bit short above her knees. Pulling off her shirt she tossed on a matching slim fitting black tee that stuck to her thin waist easily. Pulling up her black and purple striped stocking she tugged on her rainbow studded belt that fit loosely over her hips. Liking her image in the mirror she looked back at Matt as he hadn't been awoken by her changing. Mae began to scribble a small note on a piece of paper and before leaving the room she pulled her bangs out of her face and gently kissed his resting head. She smiled and made her way into the dining room area. Looking around she found her white and blue ruffled apron was in the hands if Mello. Mae smiled and walked over to him and grasped the soft cloth of her apron. She blushed when he began to pull the ruffled cloth over her head and tighten the loose strings around her back and waist, Mae turning an even darker shade of red by his body being so close to hers.

"Th-Thank you Mel." Mae mumbled as she tried to make her way past him to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry…" Mae looked up at Mello as he leaned down and placed his lips over hers; his arms wrapping around her trying to bring her closer.

Mello had not been able to sleep as the thunder began to thrash out hurtful memories of how he had hidden his feelings for Mae, it never accrued to him though, and that those things he felt were actually love towards the young girl. He had walked around the whole building many times, remembering tales of Mae and him each having a deeper and deeper meaning. He cursed violently at the fact he had let her slip away like water through his hands and how he had never realized that she had always loved him as well. He was drawn from his thoughts by three younger girls conversing outside of the dining room about what was for breakfast. One girl, a little brunette, was set on just making a bowl of cereal while the other two were saying they should wake June to help them make breakfast. AS they finally settled the argument they began to run towards the rooms in hope that June would make breakfast. Upon them leaving a small piece of cloth caught his attention. It was white with blue ruffles lacing the edges and straps. It caught his attention, the fact this was Mae's and that she cooked was all a surprise to him as she never was a good cook as she was growing up. The fact that she was being bothered by the other children was a sign they enjoyed her cooking or rather so, she had perfected her cooking skills. Smiling Mello took a seat at the rectangular table that extended from the kitchen doors to the door across the room. He stood quickly upon the small sounds of the three girls returning and soon followed by the small frame of Mae. Her blonde hair was framing her thin waist as the small side ponytail framed her pale skin face. Her cheeks became a vivid color or pink as she had laid her deep blue eyes on her apron in his hands but she gracefully pranced over and pulled at the smooth cloth. Without warning Mello pulled the apron around her body and closely pressed his built self close to her rather large bust. Tying the strap around her waist in the back he looked down at her cherry colored face and smiled. When she had thanked him, him whispered his sorry for so many nights of thunderstorms without him there to comfort her and every day not there to help her. When her ocean eyes met his he pressed his lips to hers and released all the pent up emotion from within his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Mae's body froze; her mind was resisting the temptation to kiss back or to push him away. Her clearly pleased eyes began to shut slowly as all her pent up emotions for him were released as she pressed her self into his arms. A single tear ran down her cheek as her arms wrapped around his neck as the thought of Matt came to her. She didn't want to hurt him, but how could she ever explain this, how much would it kill her to see him saddened by her actions. It felt like the hole the night he had left he had created a hole that gave her unbelievable pain day and night. The pain that had always been there was soothed by Matt's touch and comfort just being with her, but this kiss, Mello being this close to her, the pain wasn't soothed but rather it felt like it had never been there. The hole was never there, it just never existed. IT was finally gone the pain that had troubled Mae for years was finally gone! She smiled as she felt Mello's tongue slid across her lips, asking for entrance. Without a fight she opened, letting him in. She giggled as he began to fight her for dominance, she lost in the end but it didn't bother her. She only felt love and happiness with Mello, having his arms around her and having him this close, she never wanted this kiss to end.

Matt practically jumped each step; trying to surprise Mae was one thing he was good at. Sliding across the wooden floor, his pace began to slow as he made his way to the dining room doors. Matt stepped over the reckless toys that had been left out as the walk to the doors seemed longer then usual. A knot in his chest tightened as if something wasn't right, like something he didn't want to happen was going on right as he walked to the door. He was praying Mello hadn't made any advancement on Mae while he was asleep. Matt understood how things worked with Mae, when Mello had left a hole had been made in Mae's heart. Though he could only soothe the pain left by Mello, he could never really heal her whole heart. Grasping the cool metal doorknob Matt pushed the door open, the dining room light shined, forcing Matt to shield his eyes. Upon him adjusting to the lighting he was shocked by the scene that was being played at the far end of the room, and his hands dropped to his sides.


End file.
